The River Master
by SakuraGirl53
Summary: Written during Greek Mythology studies last year. Inspired by the Percy Jackson series


It began on a whim, this journey that was to become so great. When he was only fourteen years of age, Tiberius, a scrawny but determined boy decided that one day, he would become legendary. From that time on Tiberius worked on ploughing his father's fields even harder, so that he may become strong. He dove ever deeper into the thick tomes of text he found in his schoolhouse, so that he may become clever. Such a feat may seem simple but Tiberius was just a farm boy and his workload was already so heavy, for some reason his father had always hated him.

Unknown to Tiberius the Gods were watching him. They are wary of any who spawn from the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Tiberuis' mother, Selene, had once been young and beautiful. Pale as Artemis' moon and fiery as Apollo's sun chariot. In her gallivanting she caught the eye of Poseidon, who favoured her seaside hometown. Through a quick affair she became pregnant and her angry father sent her of to marry a farmer far from the sea she loved, before the pregnancy became known publicly. For a while Selene's husband, Maticus thought Tiberius to be his own flesh and blood. But when the boy showed a strange attraction near water, holding his breath in a river for impossible times and often staying dry in the heaviest rains, Maticus realized he had been deceived and grew to hate his "son."

When Tiberius reached the age on nineteen, Maticus could tolerate him no longer. The vengeful man told his oldest "son" that he must complete a task before he was allowed to return home. Maticus had Tiberius pack his meagre belongings then gave him a sealed scroll and told him not to open it until he was twenty miles West of the farm.

Tiberius was not sure how far twenty miles actually was but he decided that after walking for just over two days he should stop. Besides, a large tree up ahead would be a nice place to sit down. Tiberius almost trod on a design in the dirt when he reached the tree. It was shaped like an eye, sort of, the thing was more elongated like that of a cat and the colours were filled in with flower petals and leaves.

"Huh, well that's strange." Tiberius said to himself, "Sort of beautiful though, in it's own way."

He shrugged and skirted around the thing then slid down the large tree trunk into a comfortable little hollow. Firstly he took a chunk of fresh cheese from his pack and ate it luxuriously. Refreshed, Tiberius retrieved the scroll and stared at the image imbedded in the blood-red wax seal. It was showing a fish on land, flopping and choking. He shivered and stuck his thumb underneath the seal to crack it open.

A frightened squeal sounded from above and something heavy fell from the tree, landing on his lap and snatching the scroll then quickly darting away. Within seconds she was a hundred feet away.

Tiberius' sharp eyes saw a prick of orange flame in the girl's hands touch the corner of the scroll before she threw the flaming mess high into the air. On it's slow descent the fire ball exploded and four black-as-night- crows came forth from it. Their tail feathers caught fire as well when they scattered through the sky, going North, South, East and West.

Tiberuis' mouth was still open wide in shock but the girl closed it when she came darting back, again impossibly fast. Tiberius' mouth just flopped open again, his eyes were wide and rolling in his head.

"Stop that!" she snapped, "It makes you look like the fish you almost became."

He looked at her blankly but closed his mouth. It was a full minute of silence before Tiberius spoke.

"Fish?" He questioned, dumb still with shock. The girl sighed and settled herself onto one of the many large protruding tree roots.

"That scroll," she said slowly, "was cursed. A powder concealed within it would have turned you into a trout at which those crows, "she stopped here and shivered violently, even though the sun was bright, "they would have eaten you alive. The worst part is, your human consciousness would have remained. You would have known exactly what was happening as you died, would have realized what a naïve fool you had been."

Tiberius still had the most idiotic look on his face.

"But my father gave me that scroll, why would he…" Tiberius trailed of.

"Ah so you understand now. " The girl drawled, "What a clever little fishy you are. Your father is no father at all. He is a jealous vengeful stranger who has obviously paid a recent visit to a corrupted sorcerer. Tiberius, how lucky you are to have stumbled upon this tree when you opened that scroll."

"You know my name!" Tiberius accused. She laughed then.

"Boy, you have not a clue how many things I know about you." Tiberius was frustrated, he was being scorned by a girl!

"Fine!" He huffed, "Tell me what you know…and your name! Tell me your name!" The girl stopped chuckling abruptly.

"Imogen," she said tightly, "My name is Imogen. And if you want me to tell what I know you must help me first." Tiberius was suspicious but nodded.

"Help you how?"

"Well first you could start by giving me some of that cheese you had earlier. And collect dry wood, you need to build a ritual fire." Grudgingly Tiberius gave up the cheese and started gathering twigs. While she ate Imogen collected leaves of the same colour as the one in the eye.

"What is that by the way, Imogen?" Tiberius questioned, always eager for knowledge. She regarded him with a blank looks he clarified. "That eye, in the dirt."

"That is my eye. When I See it becomes that shape and colour." Imogen said. Tiberius was fascinated, he said,

"So you are a Sear! How amazing, do you mean just one eye can see?" Imogen was beginning to relax, her voice became less formal.

"Yes," she said," its only my right eye. When I Look it is as though a patch is over my left." Tiberius' face was rapt.

"Is that what all this wood is for, so you can perform a fortunes ritual?"

"Yes so get back to work." Imogen snapped, "Time is running short."

The ritual fire took a very long time to build properly, by the end Tiberius' hands were chaffed red.

"Good," Imogen said when he complained, "the pain will help clear your head."

Imogen positioned herself across the fire from Tiberius and closed her left eye, staring at him blankly with her right. After a minute she shook her head and fished a flat emerald green stone from the folds of her dress. It was so polished Tiberius could see his reflection. Imogen stared at the stone with her left eye and Tiberius with her right. Slowly the latter began to elongate and change colour. Tiberius thought he saw images flickering across the stone's face but decided it to be a trick on the fire light. The Imogen spoke, but the voice was not her own. It was deep, majestic and strange, as though the man speaking were standing at the entrance of a cave and shouting into it.

"My son!" He laughed, "You must go West, find the girl. A daughter of my darkest brother. Take only a small boat, I will speed your journey. This mortal shall accompany you as well." Tiberius began to reply but was cut of. "Farewell, my child of the water. I wish you fair luck!"

Imogen dropped the stone as though it were a hot ember from the fire. "Oh dear Gods!" she squeaked, "That has never…I didn't expect…Oh my Gods! Poseidon! Speaking through me!"

For once Imogen was shocked into silence. Tiberius, fortunately, had kept his wits about him. As soon as Imogen said "Poseidon!" it all fell into place. He knew what must be done now.

"Come , my friend." Tiberius said, "Night will fall soon and I wish to reach the ocean quickly."

Tiberius had miscalculated, they did not reach the sea by nightfall. Instead it took another three days of hard travel. When they did cross the borders of a sea town, Selena's home to be exact, although Tiberius did not know it, the first thing Imogen said was

"Oysters."

"What?" Tiberius asked. Imogen looked confused.

"I don't think that was me talking." She said. "Although it does make a certain sense. We need a boat and supplies, yet we have no money. Could it be that the ocean will give us what we seek.? She was rambling now and Tiberius found it difficult to keep up.

"Please Imogen," he said, "I don't understand."

"Just follow me." she replied impatiently and led him down towards the water, were the sun was just setting. Tiberius froze when he saw it.

"Wow." Imogen turned to him.

"It is gorgeous, isn't it?" She was right. The oranges, yellows, red and purples of the sky blended in a myriad of puzzles that somehow all fit together, perfectly.

Tiberius' eyes teared with emotion and Imogen said.

"Earth and Sky forever connected by the blue, blue Sea." Tiberius finally looked at her and asked,

"Did you just now make that up or are you quoting? Because if you made that up it is brilliant."

"Nah," she said, "Some old bum, I met on the road told me that one. Homer, I think his name was. He really has a knack for storytelling too."

"Huh." Came Tiberius' reply as he trekked the final stretch to the waterfront and asked it. "Great Ocean, I need your help. My father wishes me to cross you yet I have no boat. How am I to do this?" the tide pulled back then and three dozen oysters were revealed. All opened their tops and spat fat pearls into a big pile.

"Well," said Imogen, "There goes all our monetary problems."

The small boat's sail was constantly raised and it's ropes trailed in the water. A warm, happy wind always kept the cloth full and quick silver fish often bulled the boat forward by it's ropes. The journey to Italy took two weeks. Tiberius and Imogen, in the boat yet doing no work, realized that Poseidon was taking them as far as he possibly could through his domain. They went South first, towards the tip of Italy then West again and North between Italy proper and Sicily. Finally, after following the coast fro two days, they docked.

"Tiber River!" The friendly wind whispered, "Empire!"

Now over this journey Tiberius and Imogen had lots of time to talk. They were now the best of friends and trusted each other completely. They almost thought as a single entity too, finishing each other's sentences.

"Firstly we find-"

"The girl. Daughter of-"

"Hades."

And of they went. The search did not take long. Two miles inland, in a barren patch of rocks a girl in a black cloak and a grey wolf faced twenty men dressed for cavalry.

Her swordplay was extraordinary, she manoeuvred her enemies into killing each other and spinning 'round until they were dizzy, becoming easy targets. Finally, when only one man remained she produced another sword from beneath her cloak and chopped his head clean off in one deft movement.

"Well," she said pleasantly, turning to Tiberius and Imogen, "are we just going to stand here forever or are we going to get a move on?" Once again Tiberius was dumbstruck and Imogen stayed silent.

The girl giggled at their expressions.

"I already know why you seek me, my father told me in a dream, and I accept you mission."

"Ok then…" Tiberius said awkwardly.

"And by the way, I am Lumarus, my wolf is Athenos. Do not fear him." With that the group began their final journey to where the rivers Tiber and Euphrates met.

The Eupharites were anxious because their king, Euphanor, was anxious. Whenever the king was worried about something small mobs of citizens usually ended up sacrificed to paganistic gods who always craved innocent blood. Two days before people were set to begin lining up at the sacrificial altar three strangers and a wolf arrived in town. They swept past all shops and people and went straight to the river unrighteously controlled by Euphanor, The Tiber. People swear that when the boy among then three first touched that water, the river began to sing.

Even from miles away the river glowed, though only Tiberius saw it that way. He had no recollection of walking through town, he saw only the river. When he reached it's waters and finally touched them a voice sang out to him.

"At last you have come! Listen, quick! Free me from Euphanor and I am yours! I will be free!"

Finally, the Tiber river had found it's true master.

"Eupharites, listen here!"

Tiberius was in town square, addressing the people to his cause.

"Your king is a tyrant, he is evil and unpleasant. I plan to change this, I plan to become your king. If you will support me run now to the girl in your meadow over yonder."

He signled to Imogen in a nearby field and she began waving people towards her.

"Stay within her circle in the dirt, it will protect you."

Tiberius took a breath. "To all who stand against me," And there were many, an angry mob and gathered loosely around Tiberius, "your death is near." At Tiberius' call Lumarus and Athenos stepped from the town burial site, an army of ghosts only Hades' child could control behind them. The dead swept through and killed all who opposed their master, carefully avoiding Imogen's dirt circle crowded with innocents.

Most of the ghosts then disappeared but the last of them smashed into Euphanor's fortress effortlessly and took him from his hiding place, dragging him to where Tiberius stood.

"Thank you, oh noble dead." Tiberius said. With a wave of Lumarus' hand they too disappeared.

"Filthy creatures!" Euphanor spat, brushing the dirt of his expensive clothes. Tiberius was disgusted at him but kept silent. Lumarus did not.

"You animal!" she screeched, "All the dead I raised were people killed in your pagan sacrifices!" She spat on Euphanor and tuned away. Athenos growled dangerously.

"Feisty aren't you?" He retorted. Lumarus retrieved her best sword and held it at Euphanor's throat. After a minutes indecision she moved it's deadly edge to his cheek and cut a long, deep gash there. Euphanor swore colourfully in pain and anger as Tiberius and Lumarus dragged him to stand before the river Tiber. Athenos bit his ankle.

"This river," Tiberius said, "deserves respect, which you never gave. Why?"

"Because it refused to take my name!" Euphanor yelled. Angrily the Tiber reared up and grabbed Euphanor, drowning him in it's depths.

After the death of Euphanor the former Eupharites accepted the kingship of Tiberius. The Tiber was given it's proper respect and together, with the help of Imogen and Lumarus a small, but strong community, began to grow along it's banks. Eventually this community expanded and monopolized, becoming Rome and then the Roman Empire, but the Tiber was never forgotten.


End file.
